


The path has no map but it isn’t the destination that’s worth it

by kirinokisu



Series: Roads [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, teensy bit of yakunoya in the background
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-08-01 04:23:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16277726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirinokisu/pseuds/kirinokisu
Summary: Kuroo Tetsurou poured a lot of hard work and effort into a variety of things. But standing on the national stage, Tsukishima is the one he’s most aware of. It just might be mutual.





	The path has no map but it isn’t the destination that’s worth it

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xladysaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xladysaya/gifts).



> This one is for the actual kurotsuki goddess Adriana, who deserves all the love and the fluff in the world. Ilusm, you damn enabler. And I hope this made your day even a tiny bit better.
> 
> Go read her fics, people. She’s the best.

Kuroo Tetsurou was happy. Ridiculously, batshit-crazy-butterflies-in-his-belly, strangers-pause-to-question-it kind of happy. It earned him many disgusted looks from Yaku.

“I thought you were insufferable before, back when you were pining. I was wrong.”

Tetsurou smiled wide and cat-like. “Yakkun, your inner grumpy old man is starting to show.”

“At least mine isn’t sappy and gross, like you are.”

“Harsh.”

“Truth usually is.”

“Are you sure that’s not jealousy talking?” Watching Yaku’s face contort into something ugly was always such a satisfying little thing. Tetsurou didn’t bother containing his smirk, even as he took a sip from his water bottle and looked back at the tournament bracket in his hands.

_Nationals. They were moments away from playing at the nationals._

“Of who, _you?_  Thanks, but no thanks. I’ve seen Tsukishima’s neck, Kuroo. He looks like he’s been mauled by an animal. I’ll bet my volleyball career on yours looking exactly the same.”

The words shouldn’t have sent such a thrill up Tetsurou’s spine, but they did. If not for the clipboard he was holding in his hands, he wouldn’t have been able to resist touching the dark red mark between his neck and shoulder. Hidden as it was behind the collar of his jersey.

“Didn’t mean either of us.”

Yaku cocked his head, processing the words. Confusion etched on his features and— _oh_ , wasn’t that an interesting development! Tetsurou’s face hurt from the grin that split it in half.

“You really haven’t noticed, have you, Yakkun?”

“Noticed what?”

Yaku’s normally suppressed scent took on a sharp note of annoyance and wariness. But Tetsurou didn’t get to bask in the immense satisfaction of it, his attention snapping to the front doors swinging open, and Tsukishima walking through them with Lev and Kenma in tow.

It was involuntary, the way every instinct in Tetsurou’s body screamed _mine_ at the merest whiff of Tsukishima’s scent—sweet and tart and lovely. He was almost sad that his own was added to the mix now. Almost, because this physical proof was sometimes the only reason he didn’t turn into a growling, snarling beast.

Tsukishima really was too beautiful, all pale gold dressed in vibrant red. Skin warm, Tetsurou knew. Hair soft. Lips pliant. And devastatingly unaware of it all.

Tetsurou honestly tried not to swoon. It wasn’t easy, and he wasn’t sure he succeeded.   

Yaku let out another disgusted snort and moved to the left, leaving space for Tsukishima to join their tight circle, where their team was surrounded by dozens of others just like them, loud and humming with excitement.

Old man Nekomata started speaking once they were all gathered around him, but Tetsurou shamefully missed most of it once Tsukishima’s fingers gently brushed his—almost grasping, but now quite. It was a wonder he didn’t fumble through his own captain speech, with his brain all but short-circuited.

The faint blush high on Tsukishima’s cheekbones didn’t help.

Sometimes Tetsurou couldn’t help but wonder if one day this feeling—this marvel—would go away. If one day his heart would stop skipping beats at random when Tsukishima was close enough to touch. If one day they’ll be just Kei and Tetsurou, still in love but used to it.

Somehow, he very much doubted that.

 

 

(And couldn't help but smile.)

 

-

 

Since their first match wasn't until later in the afternoon, it was collectively decided they would watch Karasuno. Seemed fitting somehow.

And gave them an excellent opportunity to witness Yaku at his most smitten. Not that he himself had seemed to realise that his "Yuu is so amazing!" was as obvious as Nishinoya's "Morisuke!" of a greeting.

"They're so adorable," Tetsurou said under his breath, wiping away an imaginary tear.

Tsukishima snorted. "They could be worse. They could be you."

"You mean loving and devoted and in love?" He said it jokingly, just as teasingly as Tsukishima, finally tearing his gaze away from the court where one of the twins did a beautiful toss. But when he saw the look on Tsukishima's face, he lost all that along with his breath.

It never did fail to amaze him, how devastating Tsukishima could look, stunned and blushing and slowly melting into what Tetsurou could only describe as besotted.

Because Tetsurou felt exactly the same.

It wasn't the first time he'd said those words out loud, but it still felt just as fragile and scary and true.

God, he really was a sap.

Tsukishima said as much, somehow scoffing and shy, before taking Tetsurou's hand in his. Squeezing it gently.

They watched the rest of the match just like that. And not even Yaku commented on their no doubt ridiculous smiles.

 

-

 

The thing about Tsukishima on court was that he was absolutely irresistible. A force of nature no one quite ever expected. But when he struck, it was deadly.

Every time, Tetsurou had to force himself to look away.

Or run the risk of tackling Tsukishima right there and then, in front of everyone. Or getting a ball in his face. He wasn't sure which was worse.

Tsukishima loved him, Tetsurou knew that. Has heard him say it, and not just once. Most importantly, believed it, even if he sometimes had to pinch himself.

Because he looked at Tsukishima, and felt his throat go dry.

Looked at him, and saw the future.

 _Theirs_.

He wasn't sure how Tsukishima would feel if he knew about that. Which is why Tetsurou never told him.

No matter how much every instinct in his body shouted to claim, to shelter, to own.

It scared him.

Sometimes.

He knew it scared Tsukishima too.

Sometimes he would come off his heat, and look at Tetsurou like he would let him do it. Just bare his neck and submit.

Tetsurou never wanted Tsukishima to feel weak or inferior. Not with anyone, but especially not with Tetsurou.

Not when everything about him made Tetsurou stutter with awe and wonder. And smile stupidly.

Somehow, they still won the match.

 

 

(But then, Tetsurou always trusted them to.)

 

-

 

Somehow, they also managed to go straight to the hotel. One hot bath and one celebratory dinner later, Tetsurou was still buzzing with energy. Though it was the subdued, pleased kind.

The impossibly proud kind.

Even the exhaustion felt great. Yawning, he rubbed his still wet hair with the towel around his neck, and gave the vending machine drink selection another consideration. It didn't have the strawberry milk Tsukishima liked, but refused to ever admit it out loud.

Tetsurou knew better, and didn't that make him feel warm and fuzzy inside.

He was such a goner.

"Umm," a soft voice interrupted from behind. Tetsurou turned around, worried he'd created a queue while lost in his daily Tsukishima musings. Not everyone appreciated them, sadly. Though the girl he recognised vaguely as one of the managers for the outside-of-Tokyo teams didn't seem particularly annoyed. "It's Kuroo-san, right?" She looked nervous, more than anything.

Tetsurou attempted a smile that he hoped was reassuring. "Sorry, was I in the way? Go ahead, I'm still deciding."

He moved aside to make room, gesturing to the machine, but the girl didn't move. If anything, they were even closer now, but moving again seemed too impolite. "Actually, umm." She bit her lips, fingers twisting nervously. Something Tsukishima did too, Tetsurou thought absentmindedly. It's become almost a habit for Tetsurou to cradle them gently in his. Feeling like they belonged there perfectly every time.

Belatedly, he realised the girl kept talking and he'd missed every word.

"Uh," he said eloquently. The girl blinked, blushing. Looked away.

But the universe must've been on his side that day, because just then, Yaku and Tsukishima rounded the corner and saved Tetsurou from potentially embarrassing not just himself but the girl too.

"Tsukki!"

It must've come out either too loud or too relieved, because the girl startled and turned to look. Tetsurou winced. Sometimes he forgot how intimidating his scent alone could be to omegas. Especially when he didn't tone it down, too distracted by Tsukishima flushed from the bath, hair curling softly at the nape, sweatpants riding low on his hips.

Eyes narrowed imperceptibly.

Confused, Tetsurou raised an eyebrow. Watched Tsukishima give the girl a subtle, questioning glance.

Frowned, ready to destroy whatever made Tsukishima unhappy.

And stopped before even taking the first step.

Because Tsukishima's scent was suddenly everywhere. Potent and wonderful. _Possessive._

Tetsurou forgot about everything else, including how to breath. Saw nothing but Tsukishima.

_Could it be…?_

He wasn't sure what to do next. How to not ruin the moment, or scare Tsukishima away. Not when he knew how scary it could be, when instinct took over. How much Tsukishima didn't trust it.

But he did know what he wanted to do.

On shaky legs, he moved closer. Brushed a thumb across Tsukishima's heated cheek. And gathered him in a hug as comforting as he could manage. Then whispered softly into his neck, "Do you have any idea how much I love you? Every part of you?"

He felt Tsukishima freeze in his arms, just for a second, startled. But Tetsurou didn't let go, didn't pull back, and slowly, he felt Tsukishima's arms return the gesture. His cheek press fleetingly against Tetsurou's.

"Right now?" he whispered just as intimately. "Mostly I can feel how turned on you are."

Tetsurou couldn't help it; he laughed. Embarrassed but not exactly ashamed. It's not like they'd gone past making out. _Not yet._

Yaku's snort was even louder after that particular thought. "If you two lovebirds are done? I swear it's like a damn romance movie around here."

Tetsurou shared a look with Tsukishima, smiling but decisively keeping their mouths shut. It would be so much more efficient to bring that comment up during their match against Karasuno tomorrow.

Which they were going to win, of course.

  


**Author's Note:**

> I apologise for the no doubt massive amount of typos and hope you enjoyed regardless! Kudos and comments always appreciated <3


End file.
